What If I Lay An Egg?
by kelseychicago
Summary: Well, Max has an unexpected night with Fang, and gets an unexpected suprise, as you can probably guess from the title. I know it's been done before, but it's my first story and I had a hard time thinking of ideas. R&R! New chapter up now! YAY!
1. Awkwardness

I woke up this morning on Dr. M's pull-out-couch next to Fang. I won't go into details, but I think you get the idea. I could tell from his breathing that he was still asleep. And here's the eternal question. Do I sneak away and try not to wake him up, or do I pretend to be asleep until he wakes up, and then he sneaks away? If I choose the first option, he might be offended, but I will avoid some of the weirdness. With the second option, I won't make Fang feel bad, like last night was a mistake and I wanted to get away, but he might feel guilty and wait for me to "wake up" so we can "talk". So basically, either way I was screwed. Why do things have to be so complicated after people somewhat-accidentally sleep together?

I decided to sneak away and try to avoid as much weirdness as possible. Another good reason for choosing option one, Mom was probably going to wake up soon for work, and Ella for school. Now _that _would be weird, if one of them found us together. It was about five o'clock in the morning, and I think they wake up around six. There was no way Fang would be up by then. He was out cold. Frankly, I was still tired too, so I went to the guest room that Angel and Nudge were sharing and crashed on the floor. About an hour later, Mom woke me up by draping a blanket over me.

"Oh, hi Mom. Are you leaving for work?"

"Yes, it's almost seven. I was just walking by and saw you on the floor. You looked cold. By the way, why exactly are you laying on the floor? I thought you had the couch," she asked. Crap.

"Uh… I was just feeling generous so I let Fang have it… He did something to his back yesterday and I didn't want him sleeping on the floor," I said, very impressed with my lie.

"Oh, no. Maybe I should check him out before I leave. I hope it's not serious," Mom said with concern on her face. Crap-er. I forgot she was a _doctor_. Kind of.

"No, no, he's fine. Really. It's okay, he's a trooper." I couldn't tell if she knew I was lying or not.

"Oh, alright. But I'll ask him about it when I get home, just to make sure," she said, giving in. Wow. I'm a better liar than I thought. But how was I going to get Fang to go along with it? Not to mention the rest of the Flock! That would involve talking to them about what happened between Fang and me. And talking to Fang about what happened. I don't know which would be worse.

This was going to be _extremely _awkward, but I had to do it. I walked down the stairs to wake up Fang, but to my surprise, he was already up, watching TV on the couch, which was still folded out in bed-form.

"Good morning," he said, barely looking up at me from the TV. For the first time in, like, ever I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Uh… good morning," I said as I sat down on the edge of the bed in complete awkward silence.

"Listen, we need to talk about last night. I know it's weird but we cant just pretend it didn't happen," I said feeling me cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

"Okay. And it's not weird, Max. Why do you think it's weird? Do you… regret it or something? I mean, I'm really sorry if I pressured you or anything. I swear, I didn't mean to," Fang said, turning off the TV and giving me his full attention. He looked at me with his dark eyes, searching my face for an answer. He looked almost hurt. At that moment, I remembered why I did it in the first place. Fang was amazing. Everything about him, from his fourteen-foot wingspan, to his very, very rare smiles, to his incomparable, frustrating, never-ever-show-your-emotions-ness. I just loved him, and I knew he loved me, even though including last night, he had never told me. But I digress.

"No. Of course I don't regret it. I love you, Fang. I just thought that, maybe, you know… I just didn't know what you thought about it," I mumbled. I felt Fang's strong hand tilt my chin up so that I was looking at him, instead of the rumpled up blanket underneath me, which I had suddenly taken an interest in.

"You could have just asked me how I felt. And besides, Max, you know how I feel about you," he said, leaning closer like he was going to kiss me. I turned my head away and said,

"Not really. I mean, you never say it."

"Max, don't be like that. You know I love you. It's just hard for me to say," he said, his voice breaking on the word "love". Now he was looking down at his lap, twittling his thumbs.

"Just try and get better, okay? I'm serious. I'm gonna start keeping track, and you're gonna have a quota to meet, or you'll be in big trouble," I threatened jokingly. I leaned over and bumped his shoulder with mine. He pulled me closer, and kissed me slowly. His hand was soft on the back of my neck, and I felt his other arm snake around my waist. When we finally broke apart, Fang got up really close to my ear and whispered,

"I'll start now. I love you, Max." He softly kissed my earlobe, and my neck, and my collarbone. I started to giggle uncontrollably.

Just then, I heard someone walking down the stairs. I quickly pushed Fang off of me and jumped off the bed. I saw Gazzy's sluggish blonde form thump down the steps tiredly.

"Hey, Gaz. What are you doing up so early?" I asked, kind or disappointed that Fang and I were interrupted.

"It's eight. Pokemon's on," he replied, and then plopped down on the couch/bed next to Fang and grabbed the remote. He flipped to the right channel just in time for the theme song.

"Fang? Would you come help me with breakfast? In the _kitchen_?" I said winking at him. Gazzy couldn't care less.

"Max, Iggy always makes bre- Oh! I'd love to help with breakfast!" he said, jumping up from the bed and following me to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. That Pokemon song is catchy," he said, starting to hum the song. Wow, Fang humming. I never thought I'd see the day.

"You're in a good mood today," I said as I walked over to the coffee machine and looked for the coffee can. Where did I put it?

"Why wouldn't I be in a good mood? I'm standing here next to you," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me, "And I finally got to show you how much I love you last night."

"Two," I said, making an imaginary tally mark in the air with my finger.

"Two what?" Fang asked as I turned around to face him.

"You're at two. You've said I love you twice today. I told you I'm keeping track," I said smiling at him.

"Oh, right. What exactly is my quota?"

"Umm…I'm not going to tell you. You have to figure it out," I said because, well, I didn't really have a number, I was just going to get mad if it didn't seem like enough.

"Thanks," Fang said sarcastically. He reached around me and opened the cupboard right in front of me. He reached in and handed me the coffee can that I had spent ten freaking minuets looking for. If he smirks, I'll punch him.


	2. Just A Stomach Bug

**A/N: HEY! Sorry I forgot about the author's note in the last chapter. Thank you guys sooo much for the awesome reviews! I didn't think anyone would review, let alone add me to their favorites! Or add me to some alert thing, whatever that is. And yes, Nellie the platypus, I will update. Now don't you feel special? And if Katie is reading this, STOP! IT WILL SPOIL THE REST OF THE BOOKS! SPOILER ALERT! Sorry, my best friend is only on the second book. R&R!!**

Eww. I flushed the toilet and started to leave the bathroom. Then I realized that Fang might be waiting for me, so I decided I should probably brush my teeth. Vomit-breath is not a very appealing sent for a girlfriend to have. _Girlfriend?_ I don't really know if I would consider us boyfriend and girlfriend. It just seems weird, you know, so _normal_, like we didn't grow up in an evil scientist lab and have wings and stuff. Plus, we haven't really discussed our situation. For the time being, I'm apparently sick and Fang has to be nice to me. When I left the tiny, ill-ventilated, vomit-smelling bathroom, I laid back down on the couch clutching my stomach.

"You okay?" Fang asked from the cushy living room chair. I knew he'd pop up somewhere.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me," I said, motioning to the bucket on the floor. He handed it to me and I proceeded to barf my cookies out into it. Wow, I didn't think I had any cookies left.

"That might have been a little more convincing if you didn't puke right after you said it," Fang said as he sat down on the floor next to me and stroked my hair. He could tell I was scared. If someone in the Flock gets sick, it has to be serious. We kinda have super-human immune systems, remember? Then I saw my mom walk in with her medical stuff, and Fang subtlety scooted away from me. Mom and Ella were home today because it was Saturday. Oh, and if you were wondering how I got out of that little situation with Dr. M and me lying about Fang's back being messed up, well, then you're just going to have to keep wondering, because I still don't know. All I know was that Dr. M. had talked to Fang about "his injury." I wonder if he covered for me. I bet he did, because if mom figured it out, we would both be in trouble, not just me. But anyway, now he was acting kind of pissed. I think she might have told him about how I was sleeping on the floor, and he made the connection that I didn't want to be anywhere near him that morning, which isn't entirely true. I just didn't want him to wake up and feel obligated to talk to me, or _cuddle_, or something. We haven't talked about the… incident since. But anyway, back to my stomach pains. Mom walked up with her med-kit and took my temperature.

"Oh my goodness! We have to get you into an ice bath right now!" she said franticly as she looked at the little screen on the thermometer.

"Chill, mom. We're always hot, remember?" I told her. Fang chuckled.

"I didn't mean that in a cocky way. Hot, like, temperature wise, not _I'm so sexy _wise. You know what I meant." Fang kept smirking and left the room.

"Oh, right. I'm just not used to seeing temperatures that high. Sorry," she said putting the thermometer back in the kit. She did some other doctorly things, like check my blood pressure, look in my eyes and ears, and listen to my heartbeat with a stethoscope. All of which were somewhat abnormal, thanks to that little two percent, so the information was basically useless. I really did not enjoy being poked at with all the medical instruments. The blood pressure thingy hurt my arm, the light she shined in my eyes was way too bright, she yanked on my ears too hard, and the stethoscope thing was abnormally cold. And I _never_ complain. About anything. Ever. I think it just brought up a lot of old memories from the School, so it freaked me out.

After awhile, mom decided that she couldn't find anything wrong with me.

"It's probably nothing. Just get some sleep and don't move around too much. It'll make you nauseous. And drink a lot of fluids. I think you could keep down some soup. How about I whip you up some?" Mom said. I felt like crap inside, but it felt good to know she cared.

"That's okay Dr. M. I've got it covered," said Iggy, who was walking out of the kitchen with a tray of soup. There's my favorite little blind pyromaniac/chef.

"Thanks Ig. That's really thoughtful of you, but you don't have to baby me. I'm fine," I said as he handed me the soup.

"Oh, believe me, I'm not. Fang was worried about you so he told me to make you soup or die. I chose soup, cause the later is… unpleasant."

"Ah. I take back my thoughtful comment," I said, and Iggy was already out of the room by the time I finished my sentence. Nice. After I ate the soup, I fell back asleep.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw Angel staring at me with a look of confusion on her face. She's a cute kid, but man, the girl freaks me out. In the famous words of Ellen DeGeneres "She freaks my freak!"

"Hey Ange. What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I was feeling much better than I did this morning.

"Oh, nothing Max. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah actually. Did you just come to check on me, or did you need something?" I asked. She just kept looking at me.

"Sweetie?" She was still staring at me.

"Oh, sorry Max. I'm just getting kind of a weird feeling from your mind," Angel said, still concentrating on reading my mind.

"Angel, what did I tell you about reading my mind?" I scolded. What if she knew about me and Fang? Crap. That's like, practically all I've been thinking about since that night.

"You told me not to. But Max, I was worried about you because you looked like you were having a bad dream. When I tried to check, there was something else in your head. I don't know what it is. I'm scared Max," she said. That's weird.

"Maybe you were sensing The Voice. Was it Jeb?" I asked. That would make sense.

"No, I don't think so. I've never noticed The Voice before. Besides, I would've recognized Jeb. I always used to read his mind." Hmmm, if it's not The Voice, then who is it?

"Ange, do you think it could've just been because I'm sick?" I know it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but what in my life does?

"I really don't think so Max."

"Don't take this the wrong way sweetie, but are you really, really sure? You could have just made a mistake. Maybe it was just me you were hearing," I said. Angel looked disappointed, like I didn't trust her.

"No, I'm sure," she said, and walked out of the room, probably to go pout somewhere. I really didn't want to make her feel stupid, I was just confused about what she said. I still think it was just The Voice that she heard.

_It wasn't me, Max._

Perfectly on cue, there was The Voice.

**A/N: OOOOH! CLIFFY!! Not really. So, I thought this chappie was getting too long, so I kinda ended it in a weird place. The next chapter continues from there. P.S. listen to Fall Out Boy!! Sorry, randomness. **


	3. Root beer and secrets

**A/N: Okay yall I'm updating!!! Plus this chapter has to be good because my friend Katie is waiting for me to post. If it sucks, she might, well I'm not sure what she's capable of, maybe fan kick me in the face. Yeah, so this chapter is a continuation of the last one, because frankly, I ran out of time last time and had to end it. Italics are brain-talk. You know, the voice and Max conversing mentally. Well, not the Voice, it's Jeb. But still. Yeppers! Onward with the madness!**

_It wasn't me, Max._

Perfectly on cue, there was The Voice.

_Oh, hi there Jeb. I'm so glad you're back, now can you get out of my head?_

_Ah, there's that wicked sense of sarcasm. By the way, sweetie, I know what you did with Fang, remember? I'm thinking about giving your mom a call._

Crap. I forgot he could hear my thoughts. Why does he even care?

_No! You can't! She'll kick us out, guaranteed! You can't tell her, please! I'll do anything, you just can't tell Dr. M about me and Fang! Please! _

_I'm sorry, Max, I just want to protect you. From everything. Even boys. Especially boys. _

_Jeb, Fang's not just a boy. He's not just some hormone crazed horny teenager who wants to get in my pants. He really cares about me._

_I'm sure he does. I care about you too. I just don't want you getting hurt._

Right then, Fang walked into the living room.

_Be careful, Max._

_Get out of my head, Jeb! _

"Hey Max. How's your stomach?" Fang said gesturing at me with the can of soda in his hand.

"Fine. I bet I'd be better if I had some soda, though." Fang chuckled and handed me his pop. (That means soda for you southerners out there.) I took a big gulp, and then realized it was root beer. I hate root beer. I discreetly spit it back into the can and handed it back to Fang. He put the can to his lips and I figured I should inform him of the presence of my saliva.

"Fang, I wouldn't-," Oops, too late. He finished off the can and set in on the coffee table.

"Wouldn't what?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing," I mumbled, tying desperately not to laugh. Fang took notice in this.

"What? What did I do?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Max. Seriously, what did I do?"

"I… I spit in that can! You drank it!" My speech was broken by giggles, which turned into hysterical laughter.

"Ewww! Ewww! Max, that's gross! What the crap?!? Who spits into a perfectly good can of soda?!? I think I'm gonna barf!" he screamed while gagging.

"Fang, you've kissed me. What's the difference?"

"…I don't know. I was mentally prepared for your saliva then. Besides, kissing is fun. Drinking spit straight, is not fun!"

"It wasn't straight. It was mixed in with the root beer."

"You're disgusting."

"Yeah, I know." Fang sat down in his favorite chair.

"So, you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes. And I appreciate the soup, by the way," I said, referring to him threatening Iggy. Fang chuckled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were being taken care of," He said as he walked over to my couch. He leaned over me and kissed my forehead.

"Maximum Ride doesn't need to be taken care of by anyone," I said jokingly.

"I know, you don't _need_ to be taken care of, I just like to. 'Cause I love you," he said as he crawled onto the couch and squeezed up next to me. I was squished between Fang's warm chest and the cushy back of the couch, but I didn't mind being the meat in this Max-sandwich. It was comfy, and I was pleasantly close to Fang.

"Speaking of which, I've been meaning to-" Fang cut me off.

"Fourteen."

"What?"

"Fourteen. I've said… never mind. Continue." Oh, I remember! His quota!

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about our… situation, if you will."

"Okay," he said, a little confused.

"Well, 'cause, I mean, I don't really know where we stand. Are we, like… dating or something? It just sounds so weird, you know?"

"Yeah. Well, I don't know. Do you want to be… dating? We could be like… boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean, if you want to," Fang said. Obviously he was as confused as I was.

"I guess, but what does that even mean? Do we actually have to go on… dates and stuff?"

"I don't know. Why do you assume I would know about all this? I'm just as clueless as you on this subject. We could go to a movie or something if you really wanted," Fang offered.

"Naw, I'm not really the movie type," I said.

"You know, Max, we probably don't have to define our relationship. I don't think the dating fairy is going to come stab us if we don't go to a movie or a school dance together. We could just hang out and be together. It's not like we're normal in any other sense of the word." I pondered this. It kinda seemed like a good idea.

"Listen Max. All I know is that I love you- fifteen- and I like being around you. Does anything else really matter?"

"I guess not. I love you too, by the way," I said.

"Cool," Fang said. He kissed me quickly and sat up. I think Fang was falling off the couch. This whole time I've been worried about everyone else finding out about us, but I started to realize it might not be that bad if they knew. Looks like I didn't have a choice either way, because right then I saw Nudge peeking around the corner of the hallway. She'd probably been watching this whole time. And listening. I stumbled off the couch, untangling my hand from Fang's which had somehow become intertwined. I walked over to Nudge, who was starring at me like I was going to hit her for spying on me. She knows me so well. I was debating smacking her.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! You and Fang?!? Why didn't you tell me?!? This is so cool!" Nudge yelled.

"Yeah, it's cool, but do you think we could maybe not mention this to anyone? Especially not my mom," I said, taking deep breaths to keep the panic attack I was starting to feel at bay.

"You mean no one else knows? Awesome! A secret! I'll totally keep it on the DL. I swear. You can't totally trust me." Wow. I was not expecting that.

"Uh, thanks Nudge," I said as she ran up the stairs, giggling to herself. I sat back down on the couch next to Fang.

"That was a lot easier than I expected," I said.

"I guess, but how long do you really think Nudge will be able to go without spilling? I mean, seriously, it's _Nudge_ we're talking about. Maybe two, three hours? Four tops. And that's if Angel doesn't read her mind first," said Fang.

"Angel could also read our minds, ya know. She's going to figure out sooner or later. More than likely sooner. Everyone is going to find out eventually," I said.

"I know, but it's gonna be weird. What if they get mad? Like our being together is going to affect The Flock?"

"Well, we just won't let it. They can't get mad if everything stays the same except us."

"Okay," said Fang. I leaned back on the couch and started preparing my defense in my head.

"You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I don't know what it was, but it's gone now," I replied.

"Okay," Fang said as he got up and walked out of the living room, probably to do some blogging. I decided it was probably time for me to get my ass off the couch for the fist time today, so I went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. After eating, I went back to the living room, and guess what? I sat right back down on the couch for a long day of mindless television.

**A/N: Hey! That sounds exactly like what I do all day! Ha Ha! There was actually going to be some development of the story in this chapter, but I got sidetracked by root beer. Sorry for those of you who actually care about where this story is going. I have a very short attention span. Review!**


	4. The Soap Opera

**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't posted in sooo long, my sister killed my computer. It's still being fixed, but I'm at my dad's house now and everyone left me here to go to a parade so I decided to post a new chapter!! Anyway, this chapter is going to be kinda weird because the last chapter… well, I didn't really write what was supposed to happen, I got distracted by root beer. So, yeah. This one is actually important to the story! Yay me for not getting sidetracked by foodstuffs again! Telepathic conversation is in italics. **

Okay, I realize that I watch wayyyy more TV than any normal human being should. But seriously, it's not like I have to go to school or a job or anything. I sit at this house all day unless the Flock begs me to take them out for ice-cream or something. I don't even like TV that much, there is just not much to do around here. Anyway, I had just downed almost half of an apple juice jug, not sure why, I just felt like it, and was going to watch some more mind numbing television. I looked at the clock. It was afternoon-ish and something had to be on. I walked in the living room hoping I hadn't missed any of Rachel Ray, and I saw that the TV was already in use. Ella had skipped school today because she "didn't feel good." In actuality, she just had a math test she wanted to get out of. Now she and Iggy were hogging my TV time. Ella was sitting on my couch watching a soap opera. She loves soap operas. Ugh. Iggy was sitting on the other side of Ella on the couch. I sat down next to Ella, preparing myself for the unrealistic plotlines and the suckish actors that make soap operas what they are. Lame. This couch was really not big enough for three people. I didn't like this people sandwich as much as the last one I was in with Fang. Iggy and I were the people-flavored bread, while Ella was the meat or peanut butter or whatever you put in the middle of a sandwich. Although, it didn't seem to bother Ella. She was practically sitting on Iggy's lap, not literally, but she was a lot closer to Iggy than I've ever wanted to be. I decided to ignore this peculiar situation for now and just relax and watch the soap opera. Some lady on the show was dramatically overacting and telling some guy named Roberto that she was pregnant. I laughed a bit to myself. What an idiot that chick must've been! I mean, how could you accidently get pregnant?!? Well, I knew _how_, but- just then I had a horrible, terrible, terrifying thought. Naw, that's crazy. I couldn't be- could I? No, of course not. That's impossible. There's no way. I thought about the timeline in my head. The time Fang and I had our little… incident, and when I had started getting sick. It's been a while since the earlier mentioned incident. Is it possible? No. No, it can't be. It can't be true if I don't admit it. Although, that might not work when I can't even see my feet anymore because of the huge baby-bump in my way.

_Max… what's going on?_

_Get out my head, Voice. I'm trying to think. _

_You don't think you're… Oh I'm gonna kill that kid!!! Next time I see Fang I'm going to wring his neck!_

_I'm not pregnant! And besides, Fang would whip you're ass in a fight. _

_Uh, Max, Did you forget that I was the one who taught you guys to fight? _

_Okay, maybe you could take him when he was twelve, but he's older, stronger, and smarter now. _

_SMARTER?!?!?! Apparently, he's and idiot! You might be pregnant!! _

_Might! I'm probably not anyway. _

_Probably is not good enough. _

_Fine, fine. I'll take a stupid test, okay? Jeez. _

Jeb was majorly overreacting. I got off the couch and put on my windbreaker.

"Where're ya going, Max?" asked Ella.

"Drug store."

"Why?" Crap.

"Uh, I'm out of toothpaste," I said. I should really get better at lying.

"I have toothpaste Max," Ella said, looking confused.

"Uh, no thanks. I have to have this special brand and a certain flavor and stuff. I'm just gonna go buy some. I'll be right back," I said as I walked to the door.

"Uh, okay. Bye Max."

**A/N: Wow! I love how it took Max sooo freaking long to realize that. Well, that's fanfiction for ya. I know it was short, but I had to end it there. It worked. I might post again soon, like really soon, like today, because I won't be within a 100 foot radius of a working computer for a really long time after I go home today. If I don't get around to it, sorry. Please review!!! Please?? With a cherry tomatoe on top? Ha ha ha, people usually say cherry, but I'm just cool like that. **


	5. Three Minutes Of Hell

**A/N: Okay guys, I know I haven't posted on this story in a really realllllly long time. I have no excuse, and I am thoroughly sorry. But whatevs, you still love me right? If you don't, that's okay. But I'll be sadddd… :( Also, I have no problem with people who have lip rings, I think they're hot, and I want mine pierced really bad, but I just thought it wasn't really Max's kinda thing. And the cashier is based on someone I know who is in fact a high school senior (or was at the time I wrote this) who has a lip ring and works at Walgreen's. ONWARDS!**

After I got back from the drugstore, which was very awkward by the way, because the cashier guy had looked at me like he knew what I did, and I bet he was thinking I was too young, even though he probably couldn't be older than, like, a high school senior, and he had this stupid lip ring that made him look like a hoodlum. Then I had to sneak in the house through my window, which was thankfully unlocked, so no one saw what was in the bag. Now I was sitting on the edge of the tub in the bathroom, reading the directions on the box. Not a complicated process. But I couldn't do this. What if I am? Jeez, I'm such an idiot.

_Max, you have to know._ Ugh.

_Jeb, could you just leave me alone for a minute? I'm having a bad enough day already._

_I'm just looking out for you._

_Well, could you not?_

_Fine. Just try not to get into any more trouble. And stay away from that Fang._

I looked back down at the box in my hand. I can't do it. Maybe I'll just wait till tomorrow. I mean, if I am pregnant, I'll be just as pregnant tomorrow. I left the bathroom and stashed the test in my closet. Then I climbed into bed with my clothes on and fell asleep next to Angel. It wasn't that late, but I'd had a hard day.

When I woke up the next morning, I decided I should probably talk to Fang. I walked down the stairs, feeling like I was going to pass out from nervousness. In the living room Fang was alone, thankfully. He was walking around looking under pillows and in the couch cushions.

"Morning, Max. You seen the remote? Iggy lost it last night and of course he can't help me _look_ for it," said Fang. I wondered to myself why Fang needed the remote so badly because he was already up, walking around the room. He could just as easily just press the buttons on the TV. But then I remembered that this was Fang we were talking about. Logic does not apply.

"No, sorry. I haven't seen it. Can we talk?" I said, remembering the reason I was here.

"Yeah sure. Shoot," he said as he bent down to check under the couch for the remote.

"Fang, this is kind of important." Tears were welling up in my eyes, threatening a waterfall of sobs, and it probably showed in my voice because Fang looked up at me.

"Max, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling me by the hand to sit down on the couch next to him.

"Um, well… okay, you know how-"

"Ah ha! I see it!" Fang cut in. He jumped off the couch to retrieve the remote from under the coffee table.

"Fang," I said with tears trickling out of the corners of my eyes, "I think I'm pregnant."

Dead silence. Dead awkward silence. Fang stopped in his tracks and dropped the remote in his hands back onto the floor with a thud.

"What?" he said, turning around slowly to face me again.

"You heard me," I said. Not in a mean way, it was just a statement. I didn't want to say it again. Fang walked carefully to the couch and sat down by me. He kind of spaced out and stared into the distance trying to process what I had just told him. A few minutes later Fang regained his composure and tried to talk. He cleared his throat.

"I…um… a-are you sure?" he asked, not looking at me, just staring blankly ahead.

"Well… no, but I mean, think about it. It makes sense," I forced out between sobs.

"Are you… you know… late?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I don't know. I haven't seen a calendar since we lived in the mountains! It's not something I keep very good track of," I said defensively.

"Well don't they have those test things that you can pee on? Did you do that?" he asked.

"I was going to, but… I got scared and went to sleep."

"You should probably-"

"I know. But I'm scared. I don't really want to know. I mean, what if I am?" I stared into Fang's overwhelmed eyes, desperate for some answers.

"Then… we'll deal with it. Max, I just want you to know that whatever happens, I love you. And if it turns out that you are, I'll be fine with however you decide to… proceed," he said. I could tell what he was hinting at, but I didn't want to think about that right now. Heck, I'm, probably not pregnant anyway.

"Thanks, Fang," I said, smiling half nervously and half gratefully.

"So… you should probably… go take the test of whatever. Do you, like, want me to come? I mean, obviously not… while you're peeing, but, ya know." Wow. I think he may have been just as nervous as me.

"Uh, yeah. Come on." I motioned up the stairs and Fang followed me up. We made a pit stop at my room to dig the box out of my closet before heading to the bathroom. Standing at the door, Fang and I read the directions on the box. Awkward to say the least. But we needed to make sure I do it right.

Then I went in, closed the door behind me, and proceeded to do my business. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

When I had regained composure, and pants, I opened the door to see Fang waiting anxiously outside. He walked in without a word. I leaned up against the sink counter, equipped with pregnancy test in hand. Fang stood next to me silently. Waiting was the worst part. So far. I was just hoping that it wouldn't get worse.

"So, how long is this thing supposed to take?" Fang asked. I knew that he already knew because we had read the directions together, he was just trying to fill the silence.

"Uh… three minutes," I replied, not looking up at him. After about two minutes of silence, Fang spoke up again.

"Okay, this is officially the longest three minutes of my life," he said in a lighthearted joking way, but his voice shook like he was nervous out of his mind. I decided it warranted a giggle though, so I stifled one out.

The time was almost up by now, and Fang was watching the second hand tick by on his watch. My hands were shaking.

"Max, before we find out, I want to tell you-" Fang started.

"Shh, shh. It's almost done."

"Max, I love you," he said quickly.

"You too," I retorted. And with that, a small plus sign popped up on the screen.

**A/N: Reviewers likey??? Ok, I have some questions for you guys. First, do you guys want me to do a flashback chapter about like "the incident" and the events leading up to it? Obviously I'm not going to go into detail, I just thought you might be wondering how Max got herself into this situation. And second, I need to change my penname. It has to be done. Someone told me, and previously I had no idea, that if you read the capital letters in my name FaXnEsSisADDICTION it spells f-xes addiction. So it is SEX (backwards) ADDICTION, with an F thrown in there. Yeah, just a coincidence, but still. If you have any ideas for a new name, it would be mucho appreciated. :P review?**


	6. Break Down

**A/N: Sorry guys. I know it took me a long time, and it was like, the most dramatic place in the story, aka, the worst place to stop, but I'm back! I got distracted by Fall Out Boy and Panic At The Disco bandslash on livejournal, so once again, sorry. Also, if you've got any ideas for gay fics about awesome bands and want to share, I'm here for you! Seriously. And some of you asked if Max was pregnant in your reviews. Sorry for the confusion, but in most cases, a plus sign on a pregnancy test means pregnant. In other words, the test was **_**positive.**_** She is, in fact, pregnant. I wouldn't trick you guys like that. Also, I've got a funeral to go to tomorrow, so I'll obviously be kind of busy. So if I don't post in a while, blame the dead. My great-grandma past away on Friday, so we'll be busy for a few days. Don't expect much from me. ONWARDS!**

Positive. It's positive. I'm… oh God. I sunk (well, more or less collapsed) to the floor, cradled my head in my hands and burst into sobs. Fang slowly sat next to me and kept muttering "Holy fucking shit" over and over again. Somehow, I didn't have the energy to yell at him to censor his language, what with the news of me being pregnant and all. We sat there like that for a while, Fang mumbling incoherent obscenities like an idiot, and me, crying like the cream puff that I am.

"You know, these things can be wrong. It said it was only like ninety-nine percent accurate. Yeah, that's got to be it! It… it's got to be wrong. Lemme see the box. Maybe you read it wrong," said Fang, sounding hopelessly hopeful.

"Stop rationalizing these made up scenarios! I didn't read it wrong! I'm not an idiot! The plus sign means pregnant, jackass!" I forced out through the crying. Fang stared up at me from the box in his hands. I guess he wasn't expecting me to be so pissed off. But I had a right to be. Apparently, I'm _hormonal. _

"Sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed by my outburst.

"'S okay," Fang said quietly. Still sobbing, I leaned my head on his chest. Fang tensed up, probably surprised by my sudden physical contact, seeing as I just yelled at him, but then he put his arm around me to comfort me.

"Fang, I'm scared," I whispered into his shirt.

"I know. I am too." And with that, I swear I felt a tear drip onto my hair from Fang's eye.

**Wow. How cheesy was **_**that?!?**_** Oh well. I like cheese. Ha ha. I'm punny. Sorry it was so horribly short. I could probably pass it off as a drabble. I've got to wake up early tomorrow to watch people cry. I never cry. It's not my style. And I don't plan on doing it tomorrow. I know, I'm cold and heartless.**

**Post again, maybe this week?? If not, see ya! Bye!**


	7. Detachment From Humanity

**A/N: I really didn't think I was going to update for a while, but I got home from the viewing today, no not even the funeral, that's tomorrow, and I was all sad, and then I signed into my email and saw that I had over THIRTY-FIVE emails from that bot at fanfiction dot net whatever!!! Oh my gosh! You guys are the best people ever! I love you! That's more reviews I've probably gotten for this whole story put together! (Not really, but it's a lot!) Thank you guys so soo much for reviewing, and favoriting, and adding me to your alerts! You guys are fucking awesome!! And thanks for your kind words about my gandma. I **_**really**_** didn't think I was gonna cry today. Stupid aunt Polly got to me. But nonetheless, I'm updating, as a ginormous thank you to all of you who read this!**

At that point, there was only one thing a newly impregnated and scared teenager could do. Lock myself in my room. And that's what I did. For a long, long time. For a few days I stayed in my room, well, actually it was Nudge and Angel's room that I had kicked them out of and claimed for myself during the day and wouldn't let anyone into. At night though, I had to share a tiny bed with two other mutant children who are quite large for their age. It is very hard to try and detach yourself from humanity when you are staying in a small house with seven other people, and two dogs.

Sometimes I would just fly out the window and cry in a tree. Other than that, I only left my room to eat, pee, and shower. I had also been ignoring Fang completely. Not that I was mad at him or anything. It would be nice to be able to blame someone other than myself, but it wasn't his fault. Well, kind of. It was just as much my fault as it was his. It takes two to tango, you know? I just ignored him because I knew he'd want to talk about it, and I just wanted to forget this whole situation. But once again, ignoring the problem would cease to work when my stomach's so big I can't fit through the doorway.

But anyhow, I was locked in the room when Angel knocked on the door.

"Max, are you okay? You haven't come out all day," she said from behind the door. I quickly tried to block out all my thoughts so that Angel couldn't read my mind.

"Max? Come on. Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure honey. Hang on a sec," I said. I jumped off the bed and threw on a jacket. I opened the window and jumped out into the cool evening air.

I was in free-fall for a few seconds as I watched the ground rapidly approaching before I unfurled my wings and caught myself. For a second there though, I had seriously considered just falling. Plummeting until I smashed to the ground and splattered on the sidewalk. The only problem was that there is no sidewalk outside of my bedroom window, and I don't think falling from a second story window and landing on plush grass could actually kill anyone, so it would be completely pointless. And, I'd probably be put on suicide watch and have to take prozac. Plus, it would probably squash the little parasite in my uterus, or said parasite would crush my spinal chord and leave me a paraplegic, depending on which way I landed.

I found a decent tree in the woods near mom's house and collapsed onto one of the tallest branches. It's strange how a few short weeks ago, flying by myself had made me feel so powerful, so in control, like I was the freaking king of the world. Now, it had no effect whatsoever. I still felt like a pathetic idiot. I had a thousand problems, and no answers. I had absolutely no idea what to do. And speaking of problems, to make my day even better, I saw someone flying towards my tree.

A/N: I know it's short again, but the actual funeral is tomorrow, so I've got to wake up for that. And OMFZ!! AHHH! NOO! MY LIFE IS OVER!! Why, you may ask? PANIC AT THE DISCO BROKE UP!!!!!! NOOOOO! Oh gosh, I'm going to die! I really didn't think this day could get any worse, but when I came home from the viewing today, I went online and learned (from Shane Dawson) that Panic At The Disco was breaking up. Ryan and Jon are leaving to work on "individual projects." No more Rydon! Brendon and Ryan are like the cutest band-slash couple ever! And now… and now…. It's over. If you're going to miss Panic even a fraction as much as me, give 'em a shout out in your reviews. And yes, it's fo serious. I don't kid when it comes to Rydon. I got to go… cry.


	8. Tonight, Tonight

**A/N: I'm coming out of hiding and writing something! Actually, I've been writing more than ever, just not here. So. I feel like I've become a much better writer, (seriously, I went back and read this crap, and wanted to kick myself) so I think this will be good.**

When I see flying object moving towards me, my paranoid self obviously concludes: Flyboys. However, the shape got closer quickly, and I moved out of battle-stance when I saw the dark wings and dark hair that I'd grown so familiar with. I watched as Fang got closer and closer to my tree of solitude, and wiped my cheeks with the back of my sleeve, trying to recompose myself.

Fang hovered in front of my tree as best he could, but we weren't made for 'hovering'. I watched his wings flap with the effort, wind gusting into my face. He didn't say anything; he knew I didn't want to talk, so he nodded and stepped onto the branch.

I must've looked pathetic right now, sitting and trying to cry out my problems in a tree. I didn't make eye contact. I was too embarrassed to look at him. Fang didn't sit down, and I didn't insist him to; he just stood next to me, easily holding onto the branch above him with one hand and looking back towards the sky where he'd come from.

Finally Fang spoke. "I take it you're mad at me?" he said. I wouldn't know if he was looking at me or not, as my eyes were focused somewhere else, anywhere else but on Fang.

I sniffled one last time and replied, "No."

I heard the commotion of Fang crouching down, trying not to fall out of the tree as he sat down next to me. "Then why have you been avoiding me like the Black Death?"

I chuckled half-heartedly. "I'm not avoiding _you. _At least not in particular. I'm avoiding confrontation. I just don't want to talk about it." It's sad that I could refer to my pregnancy as '_it',_ and we both knew without a second thought what I was talking about.

The sun was starting to set, and hues of pink and orange were shed through the trees, being broken by branches and leaves. It made for a nice excuse not to look at Fang.

"You can't ignore it, Max," Fang said with a stoic expression. Now, Fang is always stoic, but I've never seen him look so… un-phased. So withdrawn.

I scoffed. I would've yelled, but for some reason yelling and breaking the quiet in the forest seemed somehow wrong. "Don't you think I know that? Not talking about it doesn't mean I'm not thinking about it! Fang, I haven't thought about _anything _else in the past few days! It's tearing me apart inside, and I'm fucking scared out of my mind!" It was then that I broke down into sobs all over again. It's funny how fear can make you cry so much more than even sadness itself.

I felt the once familiar feeling of a strong arm around my shoulders as I searched the sunset. Fang didn't speak, because he's _Fang _and that's his thing. I didn't even try to hide my face; I just stared and felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"If it helps, I've been freaking out, too," said Fang after a while at an attempt to be comforting.

"You have no reason to freak out. You're not the one who has to deal with this," I spat, and there was maybe a hint of bitterness.

"Max, how cold you say that? You know that I'll always be here for you and protect you. We're in this together." I heard Fang take a deep breath. "I promise."

I looked up at him then, his features even more defined in the shadows of the sunset. His eyes were dark, laced with fear and dread, and absolutely nothing that could be construed as hopefulness. For once, my rock had fallen short. His words didn't hold the same stock as they used to, the same omnipotent truth that I'd relied on so many times but never told him.

I leaned into him, hiding my face in his neck and inhaling _Fang_ for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"It'll be okay, Max," he said, rubbing my back and resting his head on top of mine. I didn't believe his words, not for a second.

After quite a while, the sky having gotten dark hours ago, Fang had led me back to the house. He'd unfolded the sofa-bed for me and told me to "Get some rest."

I crawled in reluctantly, making a face at the coldness of the sheets. Fang kneeled by the bed, stroked my hair gently, and kissed my forehead before standing and walking towards the staircase. "Fang?" I called after him in a small voice. He turned. "Don't leave?" I said as a question, asking him to come and crawl in next to me.

He smiled and did just that, lifting the covers and pressing his warm body against mine. Somehow, being curled up to Fang's chest with his arms protectively around me, I felt safe. I felt that this, more so than his words, was reassuring, and maybe we could make it.

"Your mom will give us hell when she finds us in the morning," he whispered in the darkness.

"I know. Go to sleep," I whispered back.

"I love you."

"Ditto," I yawned. I was about to bring up the quota, before realizing that I'd lost track a long time ago.

I think Fang had the same thought, because I could feel him smile into my hair and said, "Am I doing okay?"

"You're doing great."

**A/N: I know, I know, not really funny at all, but I couldn't think of anything. Maybe it's because it's 2 in the morning or maybe I've just lost my funny bone, idk. Umm. Updating will be… sporadic. Look back every once in a while to see if I've made any progress. I didn't even read over this before posting, so forgive me if it sucks. 3 I love you all!**


	9. Unexpected Places and Faces

**A/N: So, I forgot to mention in the author's note last chapter that I changed my penname from FaXnEsSisADDICTION, or… something like that, to kelseychicago, just because it's my livejournal username and it's less confusing for me that way. So you know, just in case you didn't recognize me, it's me. Or it could've been the fact that I haven't posted in OVER A YEAR. Yeah, I checked. Wow. Um, yeah. Loveloveloveyou! P.S. I'll try to make this one longer!**

Again, I found myself waking up on the sofa-bed next to Fang. I yawned quietly and stretched a little bit before looking at Fang's sleeping form. I really took the time to look at him, noting all the small things I hadn't bothered to notice last time I'd found myself in this situation. Even sleeping, Fang was beautiful. Maybe beautiful wasn't the right word for it, but that's the word I was going with. He'd always had this 'dark and mysterious' thing going on, but when he was sound asleep, he didn't seem as bad. There was still a hint of danger about him, but he almost reminded me of a sleeping kitten, all cuddled up in our shared blankets.

Fang huffed in his sleep, stirring a little so I'd thought he was waking up. Instead, he shifted on the mattress and resettled. I watched a piece of loose hair fall and tickle his nose, and he finally gained semi-consciousness, enough to brush it away. I smiled at him and touched his hair.

"You're so adorable when you sleep," I whispered. Fang cracked his eyes open, smiling and laughing softly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You reminded me of a kitten," I said as I petted his hair again.

"A kitten? Wow. Don't ever mention that to anyone, okay?" Fang asked and smiled, pulling me into loose hug under the blankets. I laughed and returned his embrace, breathing into his chest and wanting to go back to sleep.

"I promise," I mumbled.

"We should probably get up. Your mom will be up soon," Fang sighed.

I groaned quietly. "Five more minutes." My eyes were already shut and I could feel myself drifting back to sleep. Fang smiled in agreement.

"I missed you," I thought I heard Fang whisper before I fell asleep.

Fang had woken me up a while later, before my mom got up of course, and we decided to make some breakfast for her and Ella. We're early risers, what can I say? I stuck to making coffee, the one domestic skill I'd been able to accomplish over the years, while Fang flipped pancakes on the stove-top.

Fang smiled over at me, and I gave him an incredulous look. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied with a shrug. I walked over to stand in front of him.

"No, seriously. What?"

"Nothing," he said again. "I was just thinking about how… I think you'd make a great mom." Fang gave me one of his undeniably contagious smiles, but the thought made my stomach twist and I felt uneasy.

"I mean, if you wanted to be," Fang added. I averted my eyes, nodding awkwardly and walking back to the coffee maker. Once at my post, I proceeded to babble about how the pancakes were coming along, but Fang disregarded my chatter.

"You know, we should probably tell your mom," Fang said, cutting me off in the middle of my rant about undercooked pancake batter.

"What?"

"Your mom. We have to tell her. I mean, she's your mom, not to mention she's going to find out sooner or later."

I groaned, that same apprehensive feeling present in my stomach. "Fang, not before I've had my coffee, okay?" I pleaded with him to drop the subject.

He put his hands up defensively. "Fine. I'm just saying."

"Ugh, I'll tell her… tomorrow," I said, taking charge for the first time in forever and crossing my arms over my chest.

Fang smiled. "In that case," he started, making his way over to the counter I was leaning on, "we should go out today. Do something. Considering the fact that this will probably be the last time we're allowed out of the house for the rest of our natural born lives, as we'll no doubt be grounded indefinitely…" Fang leaned in to brush his lips over mine, resting his hands on the counter on either side of me. I didn't make any effort to uncross my arms but kissed back half-heartedly.

I was about to deny him, because going out was really not on the top of my list of things to do, until I saw his big eyes looking down at me with anticipation. "Fine," I huffed.

Fang smiled and moved away to tend to his pancakes as I watched him and shook my head. Had I just agreed to a _date?_

Soon after, Dr. Martinez and Ella awoke for work and school. Fang and I offered them breakfast and they ate, thanked us, and left, and the other stragglers woke up one by one until all of the Flock was seated around the television.

They were watching some lame Disney movie, I think it was Aladdin, and I was situated next to Fang, not too close, on the couch. He noticed the bored expression that was playing across my face, and he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "You want to get going? This movie's pretty dull."

I nodded, and thought about making some lame excuse to leave the room before realizing that my Flock wouldn't really care anyway. They were a suspicious bunch, but not when it came to me and Mr. Walt Disney. They'd pretty much all noticed that look of excruciating boredom the first time that Angel and Nudge had convinced me to watch Cinderella. Fang hadn't even been willing to sit in the same room when they'd turned it on.

Consequently, no one really took any notice in the fact that Fang and I both got up and walked upstairs at the same time. Fang stopped at his room to throw on some big boy pants, (he'd been wearing his batman pajama pants up until that point) and I got dressed and looked in the mirror, seriously considering brushing my hair before deciding against it and throwing it into a ponytail. I met Fang in the hallway and asked, "You ready?"

He nodded and started down the stairs. I followed behind and mumbled a "Going out" as we passed through the living room on our way out the door.

The air was warming up, as it was late morning by then, and the fresh air reminded me how much I missed being outside at times other than my tear-filled escapades to trees in the middle of the night. I decided that today, I wasn't going to think about it. I was going to put the entire situation out of my mind and have one last day of freedom.

After Fang and I had taken off, we flew in synchronization as I watched the happenings in the town below us. "Where are you planning on taking me?" I asked, realizing that I had absolutely no idea where we were headed.

"I don't know. I honestly didn't have anything planned; I just wanted to get out." Fang shrugged and I rolled my eyes at him. There really wasn't much to do around mom's house.

Fang and I spotted the mall up ahead and decided it was a decent idea, so we swooped down for a landing behind the building. As we walked around to the front and through the front doors, I couldn't help but feel unusually… normal. We were just a couple of teenagers going to hang out at the mall, unsupervised. Completely average. Though, there was nothing average about us, and I sure as hell wouldn't be feeling like a normal teenager for long.

Now, I don't know how most malls are set up, (I haven't been to 'most malls') but when you walk into this mall, you're standing at the front of a food court. A huge food court, with lots of people in a limited amount of space, all chattering and laughing and moving at the same time. Obviously, I got uncomfortable fast. I felt my social anxiety begin to kick in as Fang took my hand and led me out of the maze of people. The food court fed into a less cramped hallway, and I was thankful to be out of the commotion.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "It's like a freaking zoo in there." Fang laughed and pulled me further down the hallway.

"Where would you like to go, Max?" Fang asked as we ambled through the mall, walking past stores but not venturing into any of them.

I shrugged. "I dunno," I said as we walked past the Baby Gap, and I made sure to look the other way and gently tug on Fang's hand to keep him from seeing it and dragging us in.

We strolled aimlessly for a while before stopping in a music store and listening to a bunch of sample music, walking around in Boarder's and grabbing books off the shelves at random to read three pages, and stopping in Hot Topic so Fang could buy a ridiculously overpriced Fall Out Boy t-shirt, until we found ourselves strolling through the awkwardness that is Spencer's Gifts. And let me tell you, whoever this 'Spencer' guy was, he was a major pervert.

"Why do normal kids love malls? I mean, they're really not as entertaining as they seem," I asked as Fang tried to discreetly gawk at some less than kosher Halloween costumes.

"Not sure," he mumbled, still gawking, before turning to face me. "Probably because the average teenager is a lot more superficial than you."

"Hm. Makes sense. I'm hungry," I stated. Though, there was no way in hell that I wanted to go back to that god-awful food court.

"I saw a pretzel place back there," Fang offered, and I nodded. I followed him out and down the hall to the alleged pretzel place. Fang and I each got two pretzels and we got a massive blue slushie to share.

Fang and I sat on a good people-watching bench to eat. I had my face buried in a cinnamon sugar pretzel when I saw a woman with a stroller walk by. I felt queasy again.

Fang must've seen the woman too, because he stopped eating momentarily to wrap an arm around my shoulder. "It's scary, isn't it," he mumbled. I didn't answer.

"You know, we really have to figure this out soon. I mean, do you know what you want to do yet?" Fang asked. I looked down at the pretzel in my hand with disgust, suddenly not at all in the mood to eat.

I shrugged my shoulders and swiped at my eye with the back of my sleeve. I was _not _crying; the air was just really, really dry in the mall and it made my eyes water. Really.

"It's okay. We'll figure something out," Fang said again, and I was really getting sick of his empty promises. I didn't say anything, and soon we left the mall to head home. During the flight, I thought I was going to puke blue slushy all over someone's nice yard, but I didn't think it was from motion sickness.

When we walked in the house, Fang stopped in his tracks. When I looked up, my stomach dropped to the floor. Jeb and Dr. Martinez were sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for us.

**A/N: Hahaaa BUSTED! So I was going to write more of the mall stuff, but I've been stricken with immense amounts of inexplicable, sudden onset stomach pain, so yeah. Um, I forget what I was saying, but yeah. Reviews are love!**


End file.
